


Prey

by Corvi



Series: First Drafts [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Human Yaku Morisuke, Vampire Bites, Vampire Haiba Lev, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:06:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvi/pseuds/Corvi
Summary: I am the wind. I am swift as the windI am the forest. I am quiet as the forest.I’m flexible...as a cat!Too bad the cat is Yaku, though.(A raw draft.)
Series: First Drafts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993180
Kudos: 5





	Prey

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a super short irrelevant video called "Room Full of Vampires", thought "...vampires?" and this was the result hours later  
> With minimal random notes I wrote this on Oct 26 from almost exactly 2am to 6am 
> 
> This is literally the raw first draft, which I haven't fully read since writing  
> The only edit I made was the addition of the last line, about 15 minutes ago
> 
> I think this is going to be the first in a collection I'm going to make, which will be exclusively first drafts of ch1/prologues for ideas I might expand into a full-blown fic.
> 
> Well, I warned you about what you'll be reading, so I hope any complaints you have aren't just about that.
> 
> Thanks for reading, even if you don't like it!

_I am the wind. I am swift as the wind._

Yaku Morisuke felt a chill go through him.

He’d already felt like he was being followed for a couple minutes now. He hadn’t felt or noticed anything suspicious when he left his friends and set off for his apartment. The fear creeping up on him set in a little/while after that. 169 centimeters wasn’t enough to fight anyone off, so he focused on keeping from outwardly panicking. Even so, that wasn’t going to help him escape the situation altogether. And it was hard not to hunch his shoulders a little. Whoever was following him probably noticed, if there was anyone actually following him in the first place. Morisuke exhaled slowly, trying to keep himself calm.

He really regrets insisting on walking home alone.

He chances a glance behind him, and thinks he might’ve seen a flash of movement somewhere not too far in the distance. He quickly whipped his head back around, carefully slipping his phone out of his pocket (/quickly slipping his phone out of his pocket as discreetly as he could). He kept up his pace, hands shaking as he opened the first app his fingers found contact with. Eyes on the top of the screen, he opened his most recent group chat and messages his two friends/the other group members: Kuroo and Kai.

> Help  
>  being followed  
>  Please

After that, Yaku slipped his phone back into his pocket. He didn’t know what else to do. He just had the small hope that one or both of them would see and turn around, maybe call someone to save him. Anyone and/or anything would help. He listened for his stalker and heard nothing. The terror grew stronger; soon enough he couldn’t take it anymore.

Yaku Morisuke ran for his life.

(And if the sudden addition of light footsteps that weren’t his own was anything to go by, it was the right call. )

_I am the forest. I am quiet as the forest._

Where were people/strangers when he needed them? Just about everything (or, everything) was closed, and there were no people anywhere in sight. He tried to keep to the remaining street lights anyway, but it sounded like the footsteps were gaining on him (Alt: ,but it sounded like the footsteps kept a steady pace behind him. They weren’t even trying to catch up to him. Somehow that was scarier. Was he trying to wear him down (move this down)

_Please. Someone._

This chase continued for a while, with Yaku not daring to look behind him at this point. That might slow him down. (eh…). It certainly wasn’t going to stop this person from chasing him. If he kept running, or at least jogging, he’d be home in less than ten minutes (10-20). Yaku wasn’t sure he’d make it that long. He was starting to slow down. There was no way he would make it like this.

If he could just--

Yaku suddenly made a sharp turn left into a dark alleyway, hoping to find some way to lose this person until someone came to help him. He couldn’t hear the footsteps as well anymore. He hung to the shadows on the wall and continued running until he could cross over to another alleyway. The next alleyway he came across had a dumpster (or dumpster struck), and he skidded to a stop when he was close enough. Glancing quickly to his left and right, he neither saw nor heard anything anymore, though the fear lingered. The short(?) man scrambled into the space behind the dumpster, eyes wide and teary as tried to catch himself. (as he tried to breathe normally.)

He still couldn’t hear anything, and he couldn’t see as well from where he was hiding. He wiped tears and attempted to regain control of his breathing, though he refused to fully sit down. If he needed to run, he’d have to already be prepared to flee. He blinked away any forming tears and listened, but all he could hear was his own breathing and the sound of blood rushing (through) his ears. The man would try to move again if he continued to hear nothing for three full minutes.

A minute later and all he could hear was his own soft breaths, and the sound of his shoe making a light sound against the (Assumed) asphalt. He would have thought to hope that the sound didn’t give him away, but he was already preoccupied with a new feeling. A renewed feeling of dread struck/washed over him, and he held in a gasp. With each passing second after that, he couldn’t tell if the threat was actually closing in, or if he was increasing his terror all on his own. It felt like he was being hunted, a hare (that knows it’s been found out) in hiding, waiting for a hungry lion to come tear open its throat. Yaku struggled(?) to keep his breathing quiet as a tear slipped down his cheek and past his jaw(line) (towards his neck?).

_I’m flexible...as a cat!_

Yaku Morisuke blinks, and there’s a shadow looming over him where there wasn’t before. WIth a terrified gasp he fully extends from a crouch into a standing position and starts to sprint. He doesn’t make it two strides before this new figure is diving into (the back of) his legs, stopping and sending him falling to the ground (on his elbows) with a thud. He’s momentarily preoccupied with the pain, and he’s too late to scream. He opened his mouth to scream, but a pale hand quickly covered his hand before he had the chance to exhale. (Lol or expel his terror out through his mouth). From where he’s lying prone on the ground, he can already tell a couple things about his assailant. It's definitely a man, a tall man. Yaku was right; he didn’t have a chance from the time that chase started. And(don't start with and) now he realized. The chase went on for so long because it was meant to tire him out. He scrabbled at the ground, hoping to crawl away and run home, or into the arms of literally any stranger he came across. No such luck. Instead he’s pulled into a kneeling (or sitting) position. The stranger had one hand over Yaku’s mouth, one leg over his legs (how tho? Vis). His other hand was used to lift Yaku’s head up by his chin as the stranger held him close to his own chest.

Yaku feels an exhale against his throat that makes him tremble, and he let out a muffled whimper of fear. It doesn’t seem like the man has any weapons, if both of his hands were preoccupied the way they were in that moment. Was the man going to strangle him? He couldn’t have even asked what his attacker wanted. All he gets in response to the sound of his fear is a soft chuckle. From the sounds of it, this person might’ve been in the same age range as Yaku.

There’s another exhale against the neck as the hand tilts his head to the side. Yaku closed his eyes. He didn’t know what was going to happen, but he hoped whoever it was would have mercy on him and make his death quick.

There're two pinches against the side of his throat, and all he feels the blood leaving the small puncture wounds, almost like it was being sucked out. What happened? Did he get stabbed with/or something? Is he going to bleed out here, by a dumpster? If he wasn’t so shocked, he probably would’ve cried by then. Instead he just feels...oddly relaxed. It must be the blood loss. He can’t tell how much blood he’s lost, or why it feels so unnatural, the way the blood leaves his body. Yaku felt lightheaded, sagging now against his attacker who seemed to hold him so gently now. (Now that definitely is blood loss, especially that last part). He feels himself losing consciousness, his eyelids feeling heavy. The weight against his back disappeared, and he was finally able to see his attacker, now his killer. Green eyes that remind of a cat. A pale arm extended toward him while fingers pressed (firmly?) to the side of Yaku’s neck. Yaku exhaled.

_Well, at least it wasn’t painful._

That’s his last thought before everything went dark.

\-------

“Yaku!”  
“Morisuke!”  
“Answer us!”

Yaku Morisuke was not dead.

That’s the first thing he thought as he blinked (open) and took in the faces of his two friends. “Kuroo. Kai.”  
They managed to find him, and they looked as terrified as Yaku himself felt earlier. Why?  
He feels a hard surface against his back, and a weak(?) hand drifts back to feel what it is. Brick (or smth). He’s sitting propped up against a wall. How did he end up against the wall? Everything feels a little fuzzy now.

“We didn’t see or _hear_ anything out of the ordinary. But approaching you at first was just…”  
“It felt dangerous,” Kai finishes for him. “Like approaching a dangerous animal.”  
“It’s not being near _you_ persay (it is), but it really feels like we need to get out of here. Can you stand? We can help you.”

Yaku pauses, still taking in the fact he’s not dead. He tries to lift a hand up. “My neck,” he mutters. “My neck hurts...was bleeding. I...think?”

“What?!” In the next moment Kuroo’s closer than he was before, leaning in and squinting when he didn't see any obvious injury. “Are you sure it was your neck?” Kuroo was quieter than before, ghosting his hands over both sides of his neck in search of blood or wounds.  
“I don’t see anything,” he tells the both of them as they start holding up Yaku/help Yaku stand.

Kai sounds a little calmer than either of them feel. “Who attacked you? What did they look like?”

“I hardly saw anything...it was dark. Just...tall...pale skin and green eyes,” Yaku mumbles.

“That’s not enough for us to go on(!), Kuroo whines, frustrated. “What did he take from you?”

“...nothing?”

“Nothing at all??”

Yaku, standing fully upright now, passes out before he can start to formulate an answer. The two of them carry Yaku to Kai’s car, laying him across the backseat.

“What do we report to the police?”  
“Nothing, I guess?”  
“What?”  
“Kuroo. It doesn’t look like Yaku got anything stolen from him. He doesn’t look injured, either.”  
“But-”  
“You didn’t find any injuries on him, right?”  
Kuroo paused for a moment. “I saw what looked like a couple drops of blood, but I didn’t see anywhere they could’ve come from.”  
Kuroo snuck a glance at Yaku in the backseat. “...That dangerous feeling’s gone now.”

Yaku’s eyes slid open then, meeting Kuroo’s wide ones.  
“Yaku! How do you feel?”  
Yaku paused, glancing around the car, though he didn’t attempt to sit up. “Tired.”

Kuroo turned back/resumed facing forward. “We’re gonna take you home, okay? Where are your keys?”  
“My front pocket.”  
“Do you want one of us to stay with you tonight?”  
“No. I’m just tired.”  
“Okay.”

When they got back to Yaku’s apartment, Kuroo carried Yaku as Kai retrieved the keys and let them inside. Kuroo took Yaku to his room and set him gently on the bed.

“Are you sure you’ll be okay on your tonight?”  
“I already told you, I’m just tired.”  
“We’ll come check on you tomorrow, okay?”  
“Okay. Thanks...for coming to get me.”  
“I couldn’t find any injury on you, so I don’t know why you still seem like you lost blood or something. Maybe it’s some kind of sudden fatigue?”  
“Maybe.”

Kai entered Yaku’s room then, with juice and yogurt on a plate, which he set on Yaku’s lap. Yaku’s friends waited for him to finish the snack items before they left for their homes again. When he heard the front door closed, he slowly brought his hand up to the side of his neck. He dragged fingers across the spot where he thought he’d been cut/punctured. And he felt it. The ghost of two puncture wounds, impossible to feel if he didn’t know what to look for, like Kuroo. He didn’t tell Kuroo that they were puncture wounds. Everything felt way too fuzzy at the time. His memory was still foggy from the point when he was brought to the ground.  
Yaku laid down, turning off the light to his room. For a while he just stared at the ceiling before sleep came for him again.

Yaku Morisuke was attacked late at night by a stranger, and escaped without being robbed or badly injured. He fell asleep with the ghost of puncture wounds on his throat and one clear memory.

 _Those green eyes._  
_Dangerous_ , and…

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively titled _A Lion's Prey_
> 
> Why, yes, I _did_ give up on the tenses in the first draft, thank you for noticing (I'm sorry if you had to struggle through that).
> 
> But thank you if you did! 
> 
> There are still a couple of things I'm still not sure about.  
> The problem is, if I ask them here I'll  
> (+) get opinions other than my own about certain aspects  
> (-) spoil some details, even if they're small. This _is_ a fic that I may end up starting, after all.
> 
> Again, thank you for reading!
> 
> (Almost all criticism is welcome! I'm...kidding?)


End file.
